


A Letter to the Dead

by jeleania



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-14
Updated: 2013-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-26 13:02:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/966229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeleania/pseuds/jeleania





	A Letter to the Dead

A piece of paper - real paper - sat on the Kelvin memorial statue in the North Quad of Starfleet Academy. It was held down from the passing breeze by a thick wax candle encased in glass, the flame dancing on the end of the wick. If a person was to unfold the crisp white paper, they would find the following words.

 

_Dad_

_I probably don't need to tell you how my life has gone._

_You've been watching from whatever afterlife you and mom are in._

_Some - okay, until recently, most of it sucked._

_Really freaking sucked._

_But things have been getting better._

_Friends, someone who loves me, hell, a path even rather than drifting._

_It feels like I'm actually living rather than just surviving now._

_I have a life now..._

_And I understand a lot better why you did what you did, sacrificing yourself to save your crew._

_I may not have said it or thought it much, so I'll say it now._

_Thank you._

_Thank you for giving your life so I and so many others would live._

_Thank you for loving me enough to fight so I'd have a chance._

_Thank you for everything._

_Thank you._

_I hope I'll make you proud._

_Love you._

_Your son._


End file.
